


Good Morning, babe!

by Eleonorapoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Fanart, Husbands, M/M, Married Sex, NSFW Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonorapoe/pseuds/Eleonorapoe
Summary: Scorpius is definitely up to something, but Albus isn´t complaining. Even after ten years of marriage, he can´t get used to being woken up like this.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Good Morning, babe!




End file.
